Functional Water is defined by the functional water association of Japan as “a water solution with reproducible and useful functions via artificial methods”. As for various functional water, electrolyzed water is the best known by people at the scientific view, and is deemed by Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare of Japan (National Ministry of Health of Japan) as the only water with real functions to health. The Ministry of Health of China has authorized to manufacture and sell the electrolyzed water devices. The present invention relates to a field of manufacturing electrolyzed water using the electrolysis method. Negative-potential reduced water and hydrogen-rich water using the electrolysis method are the main types of the electrolyzed water, and also are the main objects of the present invention. The scientists found: the water source from the long-life Villages in the world has the common characters of containing hydrogen and an Oxidation—Reduction Potential ORP thereof being negative, which is called negative-potential reduced water, and generally called reduced water, and afterwards be short for functional water. Such common characters cannot be found in the water source in other areas. Usual river-water, lake-water, tap-water, and drinking water such as purified water in market, distilled water and mineral water, doesn't contain hydrogen, has ORP about +150 mv-500 mv, and has no reducibility. In recent years, based on a lot of scientific reach results and clinical verifications, “medical treatment and nourishing of life using reduced water” based on a principle of effectively removing oxygen free radicals by hydrogen-contained water becomes popular.
Currently, the devices in the market for manufacturing functional water or reduced water by an electrolysis method, mainly are divided into such two types: with membrane or without membrane, herein, the electrolysis device without membrane is the direction to be developed. However, purified water including distilled water has low conductivity and thus was considered that it was incapable of producing electrolysis current and can not be electrolyzed into functional water or reduced water with negative potential by electrolysis method. After Searching prior patents or devices about electrolyzing water with or without membranes, no actual solutions were found to solve the technical problems of effectively producing functional water or reduced water with negative potential from purified water by electrolysis method. In consideration that purified water is widely drank, and water source with a low-conductivity close to purified water widely exists, it is very urgent for human being to solve the electrolyzing technical problems of producing reduced water adapted for purified water. To resolve the problem, a long-time researches are conducted by the applicant, and finally produces a key breakthrough at both theory and practice.